Strebor Ekaj
Strebor Ekaj was the Second Fiscal Patriarch of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. He was also the founder of the Atonement of Harmony. Also, he was the single richest individual on all of Junope, as his net worth is over $13.5 trillion. He was able to live for over 110 years without physically aging -- and he ruled Harbitros as its second Fiscal Patriarch for over 80 years. No one noticed this as the Corporatocracy launched a satellite into space that somehow was able to suppress skeptical thoughts about Strebor's age. This was revealed after he became missing in action in late Solmonath 2076, after the satellite was deactivated and destroyed. History Early Life Strebor Ekaj was born in Ostlyn, Harbitros on Junith XVI, 1961. He is the eldest child of Virgil and Louisa Ekaj. Immediately, it was evident that Strebor was exceptional; the first sign was that he had the exceedingly rare bloodtype Y, which only approximately 0.0001% of Junope's population has. In school, Strebor surpassed all of his classmates in almost all fields. He was awarded a multitude of different awards and scholarships throughout his academic career, and went to college prematurely. However, he only went to college long enough to receive a bachelor's degree, and then graduated. Strebor then, in 1989, founded Ekaj Autonetics International, at the time only Ekaj Autonetics. His company was based around robotics and new technologies. Around this time, his father's health was failing. In 1991, Virgil Ekaj passed away and Strebor succeeded him as Fiscal Patriarch of the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. At the same time on Isteroxe, the United Soviette Republics officially collapsed in the wake of longterm economic failure, hyperinflation, a weakened and fatigued population, and several uprisings. Strebor took the opportunity in immediately aiding the distraught continent of Isteroxe, specifically Eulumia, in recovering from the fall of communism. Katherine Elouise was elected the chancellor of Eulumia and the two leaders worked vigorously to quickly rebuild. Harbitros and Eulumia became close allies soon thereafter. 2000s After the fall of communism in the 1990s and a multitude of Isteroxean nations rising up and stabilizing, Strebor Ekaj made sure they would all have someone to export and import with -- the Corporatocracy of Harbitros. Throughout the late 1990s and 2000s, Harbitros saw an addition to its average GDP increase -- due to this new flow of international commerce and trade. In 1998, Strebor -- along with Katherine Elouise, Arnold Wilkerson, Ishimoto Tatsuya, and Calvin Kramer -- founded the Atonement of Harmony, an international system for nations across Junope to interact, vote, and interact on a much easier, more civil note. However, despite personally funding the majority of the AoH's founding, Strebor Ekaj and Harbitros seldom participated within the organization. On Penulber XX, 2008, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros experienced a violent terrorist attack that left over one thousand Harbians dead in Raleigh. The attack, dubbed the Dolor Friday Attacks, shocked not only Harbitros, but the entire world. Strebor Ekaj reacted immediately after the attacks had been confirmed and the dust had settled. In a globally broadcasted speech, Strebor proclaimed that the Dolor Friday Attacks "was the epitome of barbarism", and that "such an atrocity must receive the highest, farthest reach of retribution". After meeting with several allied world leaders, such as Chancellor of Eulumia Katherine Elouise and the Embattled Governour of Domi Concordia Peter Dunwall -- and speaking to the Atonement of Harmony -- Strebor Ekaj, the Conglomerate, and the Vicar-Delegates officially declared a global war on terror. The first operation within the newly initiated Global War on Terror was to invade South Askeria, where the perpetrators of the Dolor Friday Attacks hid in asylum -- the radical Tullist terrorist organization Varr-Iskad. The War in South Askersia began in early 2009, and ended with extremely successful results -- such as the dispersal of Varr-Iskad from the region, as well as the Tullic political party Khanilbohn; later the removal of the young Tullic Empire of Cadarus and the Adonte from the region, which had tried to root itself into South Askersia in 2015. 2010s During the 2010s, Strebor Ekaj -- among other world leaders -- oversaw the furtherance of the Global War on Terror. In the Mother's Rootage War, which had ignited in 2010, Strebor authorized the Harbian Eclipse Agency and Legionnaire International to interfere on a smaller scale level, as the overall conflict was in the hands of the Atonement of Harmony. In 2017, Strebor Ekaj dispatched HEA operative Ted Weston to the Republic of Cruale to place restrictions on and limit the dictator-led nation -- as consequence for the insurrection that began in 2014. In order to further expand the influence of Harbitros, Ekaj made it clear that Cruale would adhere to the authority of the Corporatocracy -- and as such, export a certain percentage of Crualian products to either Harbitros or its various dependencies. Beginning in 2019 was a military coalition operation enacted by Harbitros and Domi Concordia, and spearheaded by Strebor Ekaj and Peter Dunwall -- an invasion of the Azian country Yappul. Utilizing thousands of both Harbian mercenaries and Concordian infantry, the wartorn nation had been occupied until 2020 -- so that TECA and other Tullic zealots could be driven out. 2020s Using the Global War on Terror as a cover to militarize, the Republic of Callova initiated a war campaign against the nation of Lerania in 2021. In what was aptly named the Callovan War, the Isteroxean Union struggled to mobilize its military might against the aggressive nationstate. The nation being invaded by Callovan forces, Lerania, had requested to contract a small number of Legionnaire ace pilots to aid in fighting off their invaders. Hearing of this development, Strebor Ekaj personally chose the revered Legionnaire ace, "Iconoclastes", to pilot a highly experimental superweapon jetfighter known as the XS-101 Sonderonne. The first official test run during the various battles within the Callovan War proved a major success for Project Prismbeam's latest innovation. Throughout the 2020s, several new operations and wars broke out in the global initiative to end terrorism, such as the Tullic Wars in Aphrostan -- a follow-up to the Mother's Rootage War. As global war escalated, Strebor Ekaj remained vigilant and supportive of all the counterterrorist efforts. In 2026, the Technological Singularity officially took place -- a foretold point in time where more advancements to tecnology would be made than any other time in history prior. Such technological innovations that came out of the Singularity were ostensible holographic projections, more commercially available forms of energy (i.e. plasmafusion), and most importantly a revolution of robotics and similar subjects. Strebor Ekaj, having founded Ekaj Autonetics International -- a corporation wholly based on the advancement of robotics, artificial intelligence, and prostheses. Whereas robotics and artificial intelligence still had many hurdles to overcome, biomechanical augmentation for protheses had advanced and become more popular than ever before -- bringing forth a massive increase in revenue made by Strebor Ekaj and his two companies. 2030s The 2030s were less eventful in comparison to the previous decades, especially in the perspective of the Global War on Terror. However, Strebor Ekaj and his nation experienced an ongoing, steady increase in GDP and economic surplus from the immense innovative revolution that was the Technological Singularity. Ekaj Autonetics International had constructed clinics and facilities in almost all Isteroxean nations by 2039, and over 150 million individuals received differing prostheses and augmentations over the course of the decade. Strebor Ekaj also crossed the threshold of retaining a personal net worth of over $10 trillion, forever positioning himself as Junope's richest individual. Through cooperation with Harbitros North Engineering, the Harbian Eclipse Agency, and his own company, Strebor helped oversee the creation of the first successful perdial vox -- a new breed of mechanized vehicle. In 2038, the world's first fully operational mech was created, the Peacebringer. 2040s Decline of the War on Terror The 2040s was an eventful decade for not only Strebor Ekaj, but for Harbitros and the entire world. In the first month, Azian Neonassis and Tullists allied themselves and hijacked South Askersia, Alberya, Qafir, and Darresht. Along with Northern Askerisa, Oreypt, and Cadarus, a multinational political system was founded named the National Socialist Covenant of Azium. In immediately retaliation, the Corporatocracy of Harbitros, Stratocracy of Domi Concordia, and Federation of Eulumia led an AoH coalition to quickly dispatch the covenant. In what came to be known as the Campaign Against the Covenant, Strebor Ekaj played an incredibly significant role, such as planning the strategies for the invasions of Northern Askersia and Oreypt. He also directed immediate funds to the AoH coalition, as the Atonement of Harmony was deciding whether or not to fund the operation. However, during the Campaign Against the Convenant, Concordian Embattled Governour Jaxson Dunwall mysteriously died, resulting in his sordid brother taking leadership of his nation shortly after the war's end. After this, Strebor Ekaj immediately made preparations to have Alexander Dunwall -- the son of Jaxson -- evacuated from Domi Concordia and brought into Harbitros. Near the end of 2040, Strebor and Katherine Elouise led another AoH campaign against the then Kakistocracy of Domi Concordia, which was commanded by Isaac Dunwall. Joining them and later leading the resistance forces in his homenation, Alexander Dunwall took up a fighting hand with Legionnaire International. At the end of this event, which was named Operation Deface & Revive, Alexander Dunwall executed his uncle and claimed leadership of Domi Concordia. Mercenary Wars In 2045, as the Global War on Terror was declining after the events of 2040, a new threat reared its head: Extrema Caeli. A stateless military that believes in no borders and has great disdain for the nations of Harbitros, Domi Concordia, and all of Isteroxe, Extrema Caeli initiated the Mercenary Wars after ambushing a group of Legionnaire mercenaries. Among those ambushed was Legion Highsee Matthew Deyelles, whom lost an arm and a leg in an explosion. This direct attack on Harbitros led Strebor Ekaj to immediately declare war on Extrema Caeli. Disappearance In early Solmonath of 2076, Fiscal Patriarch Strebor Ekaj was unable to be found by any of the corporate officials looking for him. He had mysteriously vanished without a single trace. However, the night prior to his suspicious disappearance, he gave hundreds of orders and authorizations of actions to the Corporatocracy. Such orders were to deactivate a satellite that was somehow able to suppress the skeptical thoughts that would arise from people who realized how old Strebor truly was, and how long he has served as Fiscal Patriarch of Harbitros. He also gave the order that the position of Fiscal Patriarch should, when he is no longer available, become only obtainable via obtaining it through a national election -- and that one may only be in its position for 10 years, unless re-elected. Ekaj also authorized the declassification of hundreds of documents and secrets previously unbeknownst to the public. The first document released by the Harbian Eclipse Agency detailed a Soviette project attempting to create "florahuman" supersoldiers. Category:Nation Leader Category:Human Category:Male Category:Harbian Category:Avarice Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Ekaj Family Category:Celebrities Category:Stellaetus Category:Project Prismbeam Category:Missing In Action Category:Genetically Altered Human